Safe Haven
by Let's talk about You and Me
Summary: Robert Goren, Elliot Stabler, Alex Eames, Olivia Benson, and Mitchell Ross are all in one house for thier senior year. They will make friends and enemies, mostly between themselves.


Mitchell pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over HER head. Parts of her short almost white, blonde hair stuck out at the top. She fixed her hair with her hand, stroking it out of her face. She has really short hair, shaved on the sides and inch and a half on the top and back. She was never a ''girly-girl''. She went down the steps to find her mom and her backpack at the door. ''I'm late, I know'', she remarked.

''Go'', her mom ordered. It was 7:50 and school was twenty minutes away. She ran down the side walk for six blocks then turned right.

She ran and caught up with a guy about her age. ''Late?'', he asked.

''Yeah, I'm Mitchell'', she answered.

''Stabler, Elliot'', he told her.

''Olivia Benson'', a voice said.

Mitchell looked passed Elliot's shoulder to find another girl. ''Hey'', Mitchell stated. They kept running, ignoring the fact it was raining cats and dogs. They skidded into the hallway to find out it was three past eight.

''I have civics, Liv has science, and you'', Elliot stated, taking the piece of paper out of Mitchell's hands. ''Have civics too''.

Mitchell and Elliot separated from Olivia, going into room 108. Mitchell sat at the back of the class while Elliot sat at the front. Elliot got up to sharpen his pencil. The pencil sharpener was right beside Mitchell. ''Come sit beside me'', Elliot whispered.

Mitchell waited for Elliot to stop sharpening his pencil and followed him to the front of the classroom. Elliot noticed Mitchell's last name on the back of her sweatshirt.

''Mr. Right, we have a new student'', Elliot stated raising his hand.

''Who is it?'', the teacher asked.

''Mitchell Ross'', Elliot informed.

''Let the kid tell us a little about him self'', Mr. Right told Elliot.

''I'll let her tell you a little about her self'', Elliot claimed. He pulled Mitchell up to the front of the class.

''I'm Mitchell Ross, I'm way too young to be in high school, but I have a college level score. I'm supposed to be in sixth grade, but I'm a senior'', Mitchell told them quickly. She rushed to sit down.

''Not so fast, age, favorite color, what you want to be when you graduate, favorite animal, and best friend'', Mr. Right told her.

Elliot pulled her to the front of the class again. ''I'll be twelve tomorrow, navy blue, I want to be in the Marine Corps, koalas, and I don't have any'', Mitchell quickly answered.

She sat back down. Someone in the back raised there hand. ''He's new'', the girl informed the teacher pointing at the boy beside her.

''Thank you Miss Eames'', Mr. Right told her. They guy beside her looked around.

He stood up and went to the front of the class. ''I'm going to assume you want me to answer what you asked Mitchell. I'm Bobby Goren, I'm thirteen, my favorite color is red, I want to be in criminal justice when I graduate, I don't have a favorite animal, and I know Mitchell from my old school, if that counts'', he reported. He went to sit down. It was Mitchell's first day, but she was second in the whole grade acedmicly, Bobby Goren was the one above her.

The class went by very slowly before the bell rung. ''Everybody leave! Except Goren, Eames, Ross, Stabler, and Benson'',, the teacher ordered.

''Benson's not in this class'', Elliot remarked.

''I requested a change'', she answered coming in the door.

''You five are the top five smartest students in the hgih school, you have science class together. You five are to report to this adress in half an hour with all of you clothes and important belongings. You will live together for scientific observation at science class. Get these signed, you are also the only victims of child abuse, you can forge them'', Mr. Right told them.

They all got a packet that had the adress, nessicary items, and permission slips. They all seperated and met back up at the adress.

* * *

"This is where we stay'', Elliot asked.

''Go find your rooms, you are excussed from school today'', Mr. Ross stated.

''Bye sir'', Mitchell muttered running to find a bed room.

''Good bye'', Mr. ross said laying five sets of keys on the counter. Mitchell ran into the master bedroom on the second floor. Goren got the one beside hers. Elliot got the one near the pool. Olivia got the master on the first floor, and Eames got the one beside's hers.

They all met up after un packing. They put their set of keys in thier pockets and got on the couch. ''How do we fit four and a half seniors on a couch that is only intended for two'', Mitchell asked.

''By assumption we all weigh less then 190 pounds and they means we are all rellitivly small'', Elliot claimed.

''True'', Mitchell answered.

''I'm going to buy food what do you want?'', Elliot asked.

''Mac n' cheese'', Bobby answered.

''Pizza'', Olivia answered.

''Sandwich'', Mitchell added.

''Spagetti'', Eames muttered.

Elliot and Bobby left to get food. Mitchell went to take a nap. She laid her head on the pillow and got under the covers. She fell asleep and her pillow fell of the bed. ''Mitchell we're going shopping'', Olivia told her. Mitchell gave them a thumbs up and went back to sleep.

She slept for about an hour and a half. Elliot came in the door and sat beside her sleeping body. ''Mitchell wake up, we're eating lunch'', Elliot told her.

She pulled her head up and vomited on the floor. Elliot rubbed her soulders.

''Elliot what's wrong'', Bobby asked coming into the bedroom.

''Threw up'', Elliot answered.

''I can handle this'', Bobby claimed.

Elliot cleaned up and watched the two younger children talk. ''Yeah, it was about a year ago, he was moved from florida'', Elliot heard.

''How did we end up in the same school, again?'', Robert asked.

''No idea'', Mitchell answered vomiting on the floor, again. Bobby cleaned it up and picked up Mitchell and carried her to the couch. Only being two years older than Mitchell, he was strong. Mitchell was laid on the couch while everyone else ate. She had a couch pillow folded against her ribs. Elliot stood over her and rubbed her palm with his thumb, with her hands cupped in his.

For once they felt like they had someone to protect, and someone to be protected by. Robert read books while everybodt except Mitchell, who was vomiting in the bathroom, was watching a movie.

Elliot got up and walked up the stairs. His blue eyes was intercepting the light from the bathroom. He knocked on the bathrom door. ''Minute'', Mitchell answered.

''If you're still throwing up in the morning, I won't take you to school, ok'', Elliot claimed.

''I'm fine, I'm just temporarily sick'', Mitchell answered.

''C'mon, I'm not cleaning up in your bedroom, you're sleeping on the couch'', Elliot told her.

''Ok'', she answered walking to the couch.

Elliot held a hold of her shoulder, and lead her down the stairs. ''Bed! It's twelve past one'', Elliot shouted throught the house. Mitchell laid down on the bed. Elliot sat in the recliner beside her, watching her. ''Elliot, you can go, I can stay here with her'', Robert told her.

''No, it's fine go to bed'', Elliot claimed.

''Both of you, go to bed'', Mitchell chimed in wiping her hair from her eyes. The light from the kitchen was shining off of Bobby's straight black hair. His eyes closed, taken with thought. Elliot left, but Robert stayed, watching his best friend protectivly.

* * *

Hello people reading this!


End file.
